Survivor: Karijini
|video = |previousseason= Survivor: Ngorongoro Crater |nextseason= }} Survivor: Karijini - War of Legends is the tenth season of Rockstar Survivor Online Reality Game (ORG). 39 days, 20 people, 1 SURVIVOR! Twists/Changes *'Different Slogan:' For the third time in Rockstar Survivor ORG history; right after the previous season - Ngorongoro Crater, Survivor: Karijini - War of Legends used a different slogan. The "Outwit, Outplay, Outlast" slogan was replaced by "Wreak Havoc, Warfare, Wreckage" for this season. *'All-Stars:' All the contestants are the key players from their previous seasons. *'War of Legends:' 20 returning players labeled as Rockstar Survivor ORG's Legends will compete against each other due to their very remarkable gameplay in their previous seasons. *'No Hidden Immunity Idols' *'Day Zero:' A day before the actual game starts, the 10 pairs will be sent out at sunset to 10 different locations to live by themselves for the night, under the notion that the pairs will be placed in the same tribe. They will then all meet up to be officially welcomed by the hosts and start the game the next morning. *'Counterpart Pairs:' Players will be paired with a competing fellow legendary castaway based on their previous gameplay and/or placement. Every castaway will be playing individually, so they will remain in the game even if their counterpart pair is voted out. They would be put in opposite tribes. *'Diplomatic Immunity:' **In pre-merge phase of this season, the counterpart pair of the highest scorer of the winning tribe at Immunity Challenge would also be immune. Thus, the recipient can't cast a vote at tribal council. ***The diplomatic immunity necklace of the recipient can't be used or transferred to another player. **In post-merge phase of this season, the individual immunity winner would have an option to choose whether he would give or would not give the diplomatic immunity only to his counterpart pair. Thus, the recipient can't cast a vote at tribal council. This is effective until there are 6 castaways left in the game. ***The diplomatic immunity necklace of the recipient can't be used or transferred to another player. *'New Tribal Council Format:' Tribal Council will be held in each tribe's Facebook group so the other tribe has no way of knowing what's really going on during the process. **Actually this was originally done in season 1 - Paranoia Island. *'Tribe Switch:' On Day 16, the remaining 14 castaways were mixed-up based on their previous immunity challenge scores. *'Delayed Merge:' For the first time in the history of Rockstar Survivor ORG, the two competing tribes merged with half of it's cast, with only ten castaways left. **''Myanmar'' was not considered as delayed merge due to multiple quitters. Brainstorming/Hosting Team Castaways Counterpart Pairs The Game Notes: * Diplomatic Immunity won't take effect since Reign's counterpart pair was already eliminated. * Diplomatic Immunity won't take effect since all the remaining teams were united in their respective post-switch tribes. * Diplomatic Immunity was not given by the immunity winner to his team mate. Voting History Notes: * In Episode 5, Brian received a penalty vote at Tribal Council for two consecutive non-submissions of challenge scores. Trivia *The Team Game-Changers is the first team to be extinct in Karijini - War of Legends. Category:Seasons